John Hurt
Sir John Vincent Hurt CBE (22 de janeiro de 1940 - 25 de janeiro de 2017) foi um ator inglês cuja carreira durou mais de 50 anos. Hurt ganhou destaque por seu papel como Richard Rich em O Homem para Todas as Estações (1966) e recebeu indicações ao BAFTA por sua interpretação de Timothy Evans em 10 Rillington Place (1971) e Quentin Crisp no filme The Naked Civil Servant (1975) - ganhando seu primeiro BAFTA para o último. Ele interpretou Calígula na série de TV da BBC I, Claudius (1976). O desempenho de Hurt no drama da prisão Midnight Express (1978) lhe rendeu reconhecimento internacional e venceu o Globo de Ouro e o BAFTA, além de uma indicação ao Oscar. Seu retrato do astronauta Kane, nomeado para o BAFTA no horror de ficção científica Alien (1979), ganhou uma cena em que uma criatura alienígena explodiu de seu peito. Foi nomeado por várias publicações como um dos momentos mais memoráveis da história do cinema. Hurt venceu seu terceiro BAFTA, junto com sua segunda indicação ao Oscar e ao Globo de Ouro, como Joseph Merrick na biografia The Elephant Man (1980), de David Lynch. Outros papéis importantes durante a década de 1980 incluíram Bob Champion na cinebiografia Champions (1984), Braddock em The Hit (1984), de Stephen Frears, Winston Smith em 1984 (1984) e Stephen Ward no drama que descreveu o caso Profumo. Escândalo (1989). Hurt foi novamente indicado ao BAFTA por seu trabalho no drama irlandês The Field (1990) e interpretou o principal vilão, James Graham, na aventura épica Rob Roy (1995). Seus filmes posteriores incluem Harry Potter (2001-11), Hellboy (2004 e 2008), The Skeleton Key (2005), A Proposição (2005), thriller político V de Vingança (2005), Indiana Jones e o Reino da Caveira de Cristal (2008) e do filme de espionagem da Guerra Fria Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011). Hurt reprisou seu papel como Quentin Crisp em An Englishman, em Nova York (2009), que trouxe sua sétima indicação ao BAFTA. Ele interpretou Doctor of War na série de TV da BBC, Doctor Who, em 2013. infância John Vincent Hurt nasceu em 22 de janeiro de 1940 em Chesterfield, Derbyshire, filho de Phyllis (née Massey; 1907-1975), engenheiro e ex-atriz, e Arnold Herbert Hurt (1904-1999), um matemático que se tornou um A igreja do clérigo de Inglaterra e serviu como o vigário da igreja de trindade santamente em Shirebrook, Derbyshire. Seu pai também era vigário da paróquia de St. John em Sunderland, County Durham. Em 1937, ele mudou sua família para Derbyshire, onde se tornou o Perpétuo Catedrático da Igreja da Santíssima Trindade. Quando Hurt tinha cinco anos, seu pai tornou-se vigário da Igreja de Santo Estevão em Woodville, Derbyshire, e permaneceu lá até 1952. Na idade de oito anos, Hurt foi enviado para a Escola Preparatória Anglicana de St Michael em Otford, Kent, onde ele finalmente desenvolveu sua paixão por atuar. Ele decidiu que queria se tornar um ator depois de seu primeiro papel como uma menina em uma produção escolar de The Blue Bird por Maurice Maeterlinck. Hurt afirmou que um mestre sênior da escola iria abusar dele e de outros removendo seus dois falsos dentes da frente e colocando a língua na boca dos meninos, bem como esfregando os rostos com a barba por fazer, e que a experiência o afetou enormemente. Hurt, 12 anos, tornou-se um pensionista na Lincoln School (então uma escola de gramática) porque ele havia falhado no exame de admissão para admissão à escola de seu irmão. Seu diretor da Lincoln School riu quando Hurt lhe disse que queria ser ator, dizendo-lhe: "Bem, você pode estar bem em peças de teatro, mas não teria chance na profissão". O pai de Hurt mudou-se para a Igreja de St Aidan em Cleethorpes, Lincolnshire. Em uma entrevista ao Guardian Hurt afirma que a família viveu em um vicariato em frente a um cinema, mas ele não foi autorizado a ir lá, como os filmes foram "desaprovados". No entanto, assistir ao teatro era considerado "bom" e encorajado particularmente por sua mãe, que o levava regularmente ao repertório de Cleethorpes. Seus pais não gostavam de suas ambições posteriores de agir e o encorajaram a se tornar um professor de arte. Aos 17 anos, Hurt se matriculou na Grimsby Art School (atual Escola de Arte e Design da Costa Leste), onde estudou arte. Em 1959, ele ganhou uma bolsa de estudos que lhe permitiu estudar para um Diploma de Professor de Arte na Escola de Arte de Saint Martin, em Londres. Apesar da bolsa de estudos, pagar suas mensalidades e despesas de vida era difícil, então ele convenceu alguns de seus amigos a posarem nus e venderam os retratos. Em 1960, ele ganhou uma bolsa de estudos para a RADA, onde treinou por dois anos. carreira O primeiro filme de Hurt foi The Wild and the Willing (1962), mas seu primeiro papel principal foi Richard Rich em A Man for All Seasons (1966). Ele interpretou Timothy Evans, que foi enforcado por assassinatos cometidos por seu locador John Christie, em 10 Rillington Place (1971), recebendo sua primeira indicação ao BAFTA de Melhor Ator Coadjuvante. Sua interpretação de Quentin Crisp na peça de TV The Naked Civil Servant (1975) deu-lhe destaque e lhe rendeu o British Academy Television Award de Melhor Ator. No ano seguinte, Hurt ganhou mais elogios por sua performance de bravura como o imperador romano Calígula na série de drama da BBC, eu, Claudius. Em um documentário muito mais recente sobre a série, I Claudius: A Television Epic (2002), Hurt revelou que ele havia originalmente recusado o papel quando foi oferecido a ele pela primeira vez, mas o diretor da série, Herbert Wise, o convidou para uma pré-especial. festa de produção, esperando que Hurt mudasse de ideia, e que ele ficou tão impressionado ao encontrar o resto do elenco e equipe que ele reverteu sua decisão e assumiu o papel. Hurt apareceu no Midnight Express de 1978, pelo qual ganhou um Globo de Ouro e um BAFTA e foi indicado ao Oscar de Melhor Ator Coadjuvante (o último do qual ele perdeu para Christopher Walken por sua performance em The Deer Hunter). Na mesma época, emprestou sua voz ao filme de animação de Ralph Bakshi, O Senhor dos Anéis, fazendo o papel de Aragorn. Hurt dublou Hazel, o heróico líder coelho de sua família na adaptação cinematográfica de Watership Down (ambos de 1978) e mais tarde interpretou o grande vilão, General Woundwort, na série animada da série televisiva.Como o deformado Joseph Merrick em The Elephant Man (1980) ), ele ganhou outro BAFTA e foi nomeado para um Globo de Ouro e um Oscar de Melhor Ator. Seus outros papéis na década de 1970 e no início da década de 1980 incluíram Kane, a primeira vítima da criatura-título no filme Alien (1979, um papel que ele reprisou como uma paródia em Spaceballs); aspirante a escola de arte radical Scrawdyke em Little Malcolm (1974); e também teve um papel de protagonista no último filme de Sam Peckinpah, criticamente bem-sucedido mas moderadamente bem-sucedido, The Osterman Weekend (1983). Também neste período, ele estrelou como o Louco ao lado do Rei de Laurence Olivier em King Lear (1983). Hurt também apareceu como Raskolnikov em uma adaptação para a televisão da BBC de Crime and Punishment (1979). Hurt dublou Snitter em The Plague Dogs, interpretou Winston Smith na adaptação cinematográfica do romance de George Orwell, Nineteen Eighty-Four (1984), e estrelou The Black Cauldron (1985), da Disney, expressando o principal antagonista do filme, o Horned King. Hurt forneceu a narração da AIDS: Iceberg / Tombstone, um filme publicitário de 1986 que alerta sobre os perigos da AIDS, e desempenhou o papel-título, o narrador na tela, na série de televisão de Jim Henson, The StoryTeller (1988). Ele teve um papel coadjuvante como "Bird" O'Donnell no filme de Jim Sheridan, The Field (1990), que lhe rendeu outra indicação ao BAFTA e foi escalado como o magnata recluso S.R. Hadden in Contact (1997). Durante este tempo, Hurt forneceu narração sobre o álbum conceitual do grupo musical britânico Art of Noise, The Seduction of Claude Debussy, e narrou uma série de TV em quatro partes, The Universe (1999). doctor who (2013 - 2015) Em "O nome dodoutor"usava um sobretudo de couro marrom afligido, semelhante ao sobretudo de couro preto do Nono Doctor, sobre um colete marrom-escuro semelhante aos usados pelo Oitavo Doutor. O figurinista Howard Burden disse que o personagem de Hurt era um "Doutor sombrio" existente entre a oitava e a nona encarnação do Doctor. Ele também foi visto para usar uma nova chave de fenda sônica com uma luz vermelha, combinando de perto com o suporte usado pelo Terceiro e Quarto Médicos. Ele manteve em uma bandoleira originalmente usada por Cass, interpretada por Emma Campbell-Jones, um jovem piloto que morre após recusar a ajuda do Doutor. morte Em 16 de junho de 2015, Hurt anunciou publicamente que havia sido diagnosticado com câncer pancreático em estágio inicial. Ele confirmou que continuará trabalhando enquanto está em tratamento e disse que tanto ele como a equipe médica que o trata são "mais do que otimistas quanto a um resultado satisfatório". Após o tratamento, Hurt afirmou que seu câncer estava em remissão em 12 de outubro de 2015. Hurt morreu em sua casa em Cromer, Norfolk, em 25 de janeiro de 2017, três dias após seu aniversário de 77 anos. vida pessoal Hurt teve um irmão mais velho, fr. Anselmo (nascido Michael), um convertido católico romano que se tornou monge e escritor na Abadia de Glenstal; Hurt contribuiu para os livros de seu irmão. Hurt também teve uma irmã adotiva, Monica. Em 1962, o pai de Hurt deixou sua paróquia em Cleethorpes para se tornar diretor do St. Michael's College, no país centro-americano das Honduras Britânicas. A mãe de Hurt morreu em 1975 e seu pai morreu em 1999 aos 95 anos de idade. Em 1962, Hurt se casou com a atriz Annette Robertson. O casamento terminou em 1964. Em 1967, ele iniciou seu mais longo relacionamento, com a modelo francesa Marie-Lise Volpeliere-Pierrot. O casal planejou se casar depois de 15 anos juntos. Em 26 de janeiro de 1983, Hurt e Volpeliere-Pierrot cavalgaram de manhã cedo perto de sua casa em Ascott-under-Wychwood, Oxfordshire; Volpeliere-Pierrot foi jogada do cavalo. Ela entrou em coma e morreu mais tarde naquele dia. Em setembro de 1984, Hurt se casou com sua velha amiga, a atriz americana Donna Peacock, em um cartório local. O casal mudou-se para o Quênia, mas se divorciou em janeiro de 1990. Em 24 de janeiro de 1990, Hurt casou-se com o assistente de produção americano Joan Dalton, a quem ele conheceu enquanto filmava o Scandal. Com ela, ele teve dois filhos. Este casamento terminou em 1996 e foi seguido por um relacionamento de sete anos com a apresentadora e escritora nascida em Dublin, Sarah Owens. O casal mudou-se para o Condado de Wicklow, onde se estabeleceram perto de seus amigos, o diretor John Boorman e o fundador da Claddagh Records e herdeiro do Guinness, Garech Browne. Em julho de 2002, o casal se separou. Em março de 2005, Hurt se casou com sua quarta esposa, Anwen Rees-Meyers. Ele parou de fumar e beber depois de seu quarto casamento. Ele morava em Cromer, Norfolk. Em 2007, Hurt participou da série de televisão genealógica da BBC Who Do You Think You Are ?, que investigou parte de sua história familiar. Antes do programa, Hurt tinha um amor pela Irlanda e estava enamorado de uma lenda familiar "profundamente sedutora" que sugeria que sua bisavó tinha sido a filha ilegítima de um marquês de Sligo. A evidência genealógica descoberta parecia contradizer a lenda da família, tornando a sugestão duvidosa. A busca revelou que sua bisavó já havia morado em Grimsby, em um local a menos de um quilômetro e meio da faculdade de arte em que Hurt estudara. Em 2016, Hurt anunciou que era a favor do Reino Unido votar para permanecer na UE. créditos https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Hurt en:John Hurt Categoria:Atores e Atrizes